Invictor Tactical Warsuit
Invictor Tactical Warsuit armed with a twin-linked Ironhail Autocannon and Heavy Bolter.]] The Invictor Tactical Warsuit, also just called an Invictor, is a lightly armoured Imperial combat walker that often provides fire support for Vanguard Space Marines in the field. The Invictor Tactical Warsuit is a stripped-back variant on the Redemptor Dreadnought frame. Instead of a revenant hero in a life-support sarcophagus, this combat walker is piloted by an uninjured Primaris Space Marine, the Invictor's integrated systems plugged into his Mark X Phobos Power Armour inloads, its Machine Spirit (artificial intelligence) joined in binharic choral harmony with his helmet's autosenses. It has been designed with sound-dampening materials which are intended to allow the Invictor to move at great speed with minimal noise output, in support of the the pilot's Vanguard Marine brethren. Invictor Tactical Warsuit armed with Incendium Cannon and Heavy Bolter.]] Invictor pilots are chosen from those Primaris warriors who display an aptitude for swift independent thought, and a protective stance towards their Battle-Brothers. These qualities are essential, for while an Invictor pilot has no additional strategic authority, they are permitted a great deal of tactical autonomy to apply the might of their warsuit wherever it will serve their strike force best. Afforded strength, resilience and firepower far in excess of even that gifted to a Space Marine, most Invictor pilots seek to support and defend their comrades against particularly large and deadly threats, to spearhead assaults against heavily defended positions or form a bulwark against enemy forces that would otherwise break through the Adeptus Astartes' lines. Role Invictor Tactical Warsuit lopes into battle with its twin Ironhail Autocannons chattering.]] Invictor Tactical Warsuits are deployed in every capacity, from armoured escort duties to close-range siege-breaking and urban monster-hunts. Yet the most iconic role for these walkers is as armoured support for Vanguard Space Marines. Their Plasma Reactors and servos are rigged to run with a minimum of sound, and their weapon loadout allows them to unleash punishing firepower from either a twin-linked Ironhail Autocannon or a compact Incendium Cannon whose pyrotechnic blasts reduce swathes of enemies to blazing corpses in a heartbeat. While the enemy remains at range, each Invictor grips in its articulated servo-fist a modified Heavy Bolter that can be employed as essentially an oversized sidearm. As the foe draw close, the pilot mag-locks this weapon to his machine's hip, freeing his massive servo-fist to punch, crush and bludgeon even the largest opponents into red ruin. This combination of mid-to-close-range firepower, armoured resilience and the selfless mindset of the warsuit's pilot combine to provide exceptional support for Vanguard forces; far from aid and often sorely outnumbered, the Vanguard warriors have good cause to welcome the hulking silhouette of the Invictor Tactical Warsuit fighting at their side. Unit Composition *'1 Invictor Tactical Warsuit' Wargear *'Fragstorm Grenade Launcher' *'Heavy Bolter' *'Incendium Cannon' *'1 Twin-linked Ironhail Autocannon (As replacement for Incendium Cannon)' *'2 Ironhail Heavy Stubbers' *'Invictor Fist' Adeptus Mechanicus Technical Specifications The technical specifications of the Impulsor are not yet available in Imperial records. Sources *''Codex: Space Marines'' (8th Edition) (Revised Codex), pp. 81, 138 *Warhammer Community - Apocalypse Mega battle and Warhammer 40,000 Preview (Image) *Games Workshop - Invictor Tactical Warsuit 2019 (Image) es:Invictor Category:I Category:Imperial Vehicles Category:Imperial Walkers Category:Imperium Category:Primaris Space Marines Category:Space Marines Category:Space Marine Vehicles Category:Vehicles Category:Walkers